


Double Agents

by AshNicole_xx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choking, Double Penetration, F/M, Oral Sex, Time Travel, scar appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshNicole_xx/pseuds/AshNicole_xx
Summary: Its 2017, and Bucky needs important information for a mission that only his past self would know, so he goes back in time to get the information he needs, and stuff goes down.





	Double Agents

**Author's Note:**

> Im soooo sorry if this gets confusing when both Buckys are together..  
> Ive never posted anything before, but i enjoy writing and was told to post some of my stuff.  
> Let me know what you think, and please be kind.  
> Enjoy :)

Bucky Barnes. Ex deadly assassin. Best friend of The Steve Rogers, Captain America. He had spent 70 years of his life under control of Hydra. Killing for them, and getting his memory wiped after each mission. Hydra couldn’t have their asset remembering anything. They couldn’t risk it. So that’s why when Bucky needs information from the past that only he would have known, he knows he has to go back in time, before his memory was wiped for that specific mission and stuck back in cryo. Lucky for him, Tony Stark had a top of the line time machine, that he had just finished building a couple of weeks ago.

“So let me get this straight,” Tony said, narrowing his eyes at Bucky, “You want ME to let YOU use my machine? Why should i let you? What exactly is in it for me?” He crosses his arms as he’s waiting for Bucky’s answer. “Look, Stark. I need this information for a mission. Its very important, and the only person that knows anything about it is me. Me in ‘92. I need to go back and get it before its wiped from my brain. Ill do anything.” Bucky tells him, hoping that he will agree to it. This is beyond important, or this mission goes to shit. “Tony..” Steve says, hoping he can help his best friend in any way he can. Even if its just helping him persuade Tony Stark to let him use his time machine. “come on, man.” Tony rolled his eyes, “Fine. But only because i actually need someone to test it out, and im not convinced ill miss this one if anything goes wrong.” That really didn’t reassure Bucky, knowing that something could possibly go wrong on his trip back 24 years.

The next two days were spent being prepped by Tony, with him telling him what to expect , and how to work the machine, and how to get back. “And for the love of god, don’t mess with time. Don’t. Change. Anything.” With that, Tony left Bucky to his own devices, so he could finish preparing for his trip.

A couple hours later found Steve saying his farewells to his friend. “If you would have told me 70 years ago, that I would be traveling back in time, to get important classified information from myself, I probably would have said you were crazy.” Bucky joked. “You and me both, pal.” Steve said, clapping a hand on Bucky’s right shoulder. “Be safe, Buck. See ya when you get back.” Bucky gave him a soft smile, before setting up the machine, which just happened to be a small device, small enough to be discreet, and keep on your person. Bucky set the date to October 23 1992, and he was on his way.

Traveling back in time was a different kind of experience. It wasn’t one that you could easily explain. When Bucky arrived, he felt slightly disoriented for a couple of moments. When he finally got ahold of his bearings, the first thing he noticed was the civilians clothing. 90s fashion was truly horrendous, and it made him happy that he couldn’t remember anything from that decade, and he was relieved to know that he never had to wear anything like it, Hydra kept him in his black tactical gear.

Bucky walked the streets of New Orleans until he found a low-key, non descript motel where he could stay at for the next couple of days until he goes back home. The last thing he needs is for Hydra to find out that there is another one of him, and take advantage of it, so he stays hidden, out of the thought of safety. Bucky tossed his backpack on the small table provided, and unzipped it, pulling put a folder with files in it, telling him approximately where he could find his former self. 

It took Bucky much longer than anticipated to find out where he needed to go in order to get the information he needed. The files he was given were more cryptic than he imagined they would be, but when he found out where he needed to go, he decided to call it a night and get started in the morning. Time traveling having taken more than he thought out of him. Between that and an already long day, he was exhausted.

When 6am rolls around, Bucky is already ready to start his day, having woken up at 5, and showering and changing his clothes. He makes his way to the French Quarter, where his files told him he would find his former self.

*Reader POV*  
You were appointed the handler of The Winter Soldier. Hydra’s most valuable asset. If you had to be honest, it terrified you at first. Here you are, this tiny woman in comparison to him, and you were in charge of him. He's a large man. Tall, very muscularly built, but lean all the same. Long, shoulder length brown hair, and his metal arm that Hydra attached themselves. He was a very intimidating person to be around to say the least. He could kill you in a second flat with no second thought to it, if given the order.

That’s why you were surprised when you found out that when he wasn’t under strict order with a mission, that he wasn’t as hard of a shell of a man that he was otherwise. It was completely against protocol, but you let him have extra time between finishing his mission and being wiped and refrozen. You could tell by the look on his face and his screams, that his brain wiping was the most painful thing you could even imagine, so as his handler, you took it upon yourself to let him have that extra time before he was put through it each time. What Hydra didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt them. For all they knew, it took a while to get him under control and transported back to base.

That’s how your affair with the soldier started. Spending an extra couple of hours than was required after every mission. It started off innocent at first. You as his handler, him as your job. You ordered him to sit and relax. He was always so tense after missions. You knew he probably had a bit of residual knowledge of what was to come after each one. That’s why you initially decided to do this. To show that not everyone working for Hydra were these awful people. Even if it was just you that was the exception.  
****  
One day after an extremely tough mission - it had taken a lot more time and a lot more work than previously thought to take out his target - he was extremely tense, and no matter how many times you ordered him to calm down and just relax, he just couldn’t. The two of you were set up in the secret safe house you acquired just for this. A secret from everyone but you and the soldier. You couldn’t risk the rest of Hydra finding out about the extra time you gave to him. He was sitting in an arm chair in the “living room” and you walked over behind him, hesitantly placing your hands on his shoulders. Jumping at the feeling of your hands on him, not used to another person's touch, he turned his head to look at you. “I told you to relax. You didn’t. I’m taking it upon myself to aid you. Now turn around, soldier.” The asset obeyed, turning his head back around as you started working his muscles. Trying to get out any knotted up tension he had in them. You paused, taking your hands off of him, to take his tactical gear off him, because there really wasn’t much you could do through the thick leather of his vest. 

Again, he was surprised at the feeling of your hands sliding the clothing off his torso, but being his handler, he sat there and let you do it, knowing there could be repercussions for any disobedience. As the article of clothing dropped to the floor, you put your hands back on his shoulders. Massaging his muscles, again wanting to get out any knots and tension he had, and help him relax. Your hand ghosted over the scar tissue connecting his metal arm to the rest of his body. The asset sucked in a breath at the sensation of someone touching his scars. Nobody had done that before, he liked the feeling. At the sound he let out, you moved your hands back, intent on going back to work on his shoulders. He shocked you when he spoke for the first time since you’ve been there. “Don’t.” he paused and reached his metal arm back and grabbed your hand, “I liked that” and he slid your hand back over to his scars.

Very carefully, you let your fingers trace along the scars on his arm, before decided to dig your hands into the muscle there and massage that part of him. The sounds coming from his mouth were next to sinful. It had been so long since anyone had touched him in any way, and here you were working his skin around his scars. You let your hands linger over his scars for another moment before moving around him to the front, and telling him to move to the couch and lay on his stomach. He complied. You walked over to him, and very carefully straddled his legs behind him. You started working on the muscles of his back, digging deep into all the built up tension this man had built up over the years working for Hydra. A couple times, using your elbow at a few extra tense spots in his back, he would let out a moan at how great it felt to be worked on this way, and if that didn’t go straight to your core, you didn’t know what would. You shifted slightly on his thick thighs, trying to get a little bit of friction to ease the feelings you had.

You stood up. “Flip over.” Again, he did as you said. You climbed back on his thighs, intending to start working at the tension in his chest. You started working again. Fingers finding his scars again, you rub them before moving down, massaging the muscles surrounding his clavicle and working his pectoral muscles, hearing groans from him here and there. You shifted in his lap again, this time noticing he had a bulge forming in his pants. At the sight of this, you know you should have known better, but you just couldn’t help yourself, you leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling back and looking at his face. He had a semi-confused look on his face, but before you could feel any kind of embarrassment, he grabbed your head and pulled you back down to crash your lips back on his in a searing kiss. His metal arm tangling in your hair as you both deepened the kiss. His tongue working against yours expertly, surprising you since he's been out of the game for almost 50 years, that’s an amazing case of muscle memory, and you definitely weren't complaining. Breaking away from the kiss, you kissed along his jaw, down his neck, and made your way over to his scars, giving them attention, too. He gripped your hair and tugged, you groaned as he led your mouth back over to his, kissing you again. Hungry for your lips on his.

You sat up, and stripped off your shirt before leaning over and leaving kisses across his torso. Careful not to leave any marks. You couldn’t have Hydra asking about why he was covered in marks all across his abdomen, so you had to restrain yourself, and settle for kissing him, and running your tongue along his body. At this point, you were beyond aroused. You were soaked, and you needed release. Your hands went to the button of your jeans, undoing them and sliding them down your legs, now clad in only your bra and matching black panties. The soldier's eyes ran over your body, black with lust you could barely see the blue of his irises. Your eyes flicker to his crotch. What was once a bulge forming, was now a very very big bulge. You groaned at the sight and went to undo his pants. Looking at him to gauge his reaction, he’s still just staring at you. You remove his belt, and undo his button and zipper on his pants, removing his combat boots before sliding his pants down. His cock immediately standing at attention, the Winter Soldier apparently couldn’t be bothered with wearing any kind of underwear.

You grab ahold of his cock, stroking it, rubbing his slit with your thumb. With your other hand, you grab his left one guiding it to your underwear, moaning as the cold metal touched your most sensitive spot. With his metal digits inside your underwear, he starts rubbing at your clit, he feels so good. You keep pumping his cock up and down, precum dripping from the slit, you use it to help your hand glide up and down. He moves his fingers from your clit, down to your pussy. He sinks two fingers in and pumps. God he feels so good. Moving his thumb to work your clit again, and easily adding another finger into your wet cunt, you can feel your release coming. You're moaning his name, but you’re not calling him soldier. You’re calling him by his real name, “Bucky” He paused in his ministrations, looking at you with a confused look. ‘Shit.’ you say to yourself. “That’s your name, okay. That’s what I'm gonna call you from here on out. Understand, soldier?” he nodded. “Now keep moving.” He did as he was told, pumping in and out of you at a brutal pace. You were definitely going to feel that tomorrow. You leaned over him, kissing him again before moving your way back over to his metal arm, kissing at his scars again. You had never found yourself so attracted to scars in your life, until you seen these ones, they just added to his beauty.

You sit back up, still pumping his cock in your hand and loving the way that his fingers feel buried deep inside your cunt. His thumb starts working faster circles around your clit, bringing you to your orgasm. You scream his name as you’re coming around his fingers, and he works you through your orgasm, helping you come down. When he pulled his fingers from you, he brought them to his mouth, sucking your juices off his fingers, moaning at your taste. Moving down his body, you take hold of his cock again at the base, and lick the tip, tasting the precum dripping from him. Taking him as deep as you could, you start bobbing up and down on his cock, your hand working what you couldn’t take. Bucky fisted your hair in his hand, guiding your head up and down on him, thankful you didn’t have a gag reflex, as he was pushing against your throat. You brought your other hand that didnt have a hold of his cock around to cup his balls, rolling them in your hand. Feeling them tense up, you worked your mouth faster on his dick. After a couple more rolls of your fingers on his balls, and some expert flicks of your tongue, he was coming in your mouth. You swallowed everything he had to offer, not letting a single drop go to waste. You pulled up off of him with a pop, and kissed him, before getting off the couch to find your clothes. “We need to go. We have to get you back to base.”

****

That’s how you started your sexual relationship with the Winter Soldier. He sparked these feelings inside you, each time he was let out of cryo, and you seen him. It had been 2 months since the first time you two had had sex, and it happened every time he was finished with a mission, you had gotten into the routine of going to your private safe house after finishing his mission, and attacking each other. Both of you needing to feel the other.

Bucky was laying on top of you on the couch, both of you topless, bare from the waist up. His head dipped down, sucking a nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue across the hard bud. his right hand was tangling in your hair, and his left hand was kneading your other breast, pinching your nipple. Your legs are wrapped around his waist, willing him to be as close to you as possible. Your right hand went up to his left shoulder, running your hands over his scarred tissue, the other hand going back to squeeze his ass through his pants. “What do you say we take these off?”, You breathed out. Bucky climbed off of you to remove his pants and boots, as you moved to do the same, within seconds the both of you were stark naked. You pulled him in for a kiss, and he backed you up to the couch again, until the back of your knees hit the cushions, falling backwards, pulling the soldier with you, so that you were back to your original position underneath him on the couch.

That’s when the both of you snapped your heads up, hearing something coming from outside. You had been so careful not to let anyone find out about your safe house, you have no idea how anyone could have found you.

****

*Bucky*

It took Bucky longer than he expected to find the place he was looking for. It was now rolling around noon, and he was still trekking through the French Quarter, hoping he would find his former self. He had been walking for going on 6 hours. He was hungry, and really annoyed. It shouldn't be this difficult to find a safe place. Granted, you had kept it a huge secret for years before anyone had found out anything about it.

He kept walking for another 20 minutes, occasionally looking at a map, before he finally found where he was going. It was a tiny, shabby, run down looking house. Like nobody had lived there, or even stepped foot inside it for a century. A great place for a secret hide out.

Bucky started walking towards the house, careful not to draw attention to himself from the civilians. The last thing he wanted was to cause any suspicion and be followed. Slowly making his way towards the house as quietly as he could, he debated whether he should knock on the door, or just walk in. He decided on the former, thinking it unsmart to walk in unannounced on a deadly assassin, and he really didnt want to die today. Still creeping towards the house, he stepped on a stick, and it snapped loudly. “fuck” he cursed under his breath, and walked up to the door.

He knocked on the door, and heard frantic whispering, confirming that someone was in there. He knocked again, grabbing the door knob, before saying, “I come in peace. I just need to talk to you, and ill get out of here.” He turned the knob and started opening the door.

****

*Reader*

You heard knocking on the door. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck” you whisper shouted. You and Bucky, who was still laying naked on top of you, were wide eyed. Terrified that Hydra had found you, and you were both going to be punished. “What are we going to do? Shit. Fuck.” That’s when you heard him talk, “I come in peace. I just need to talk to you, and ill get out of here.” and what the fuck. That voice sounded just like... The door opened and the both of you looked at the newcomer. Your jaw dropped. They were like twins. Except this new guy was bulkier. Thicker. He had facial hair, and a little bit shorter hair. “How? What? What’s happening?” you stuttered, grabbing your shirt from the floor and holding it against your chest. “How did you find us, I kept this place a secret. And what exactly is it that you want?”  
“Look. I didnt mean interrupt.. Clearly i forgot about this whole thing” the newcomer said waving a hand at you and your lover. ‘Forgot? What does he mean forgot?’ you thought. “Listen. Im him. From 2017. I found you from files given to me for a mission im on. But I need important information that only this me knows. And he’s about to get it wiped from his head. And if that happens, then im fucked. And not in the good way. So, if you don’t mind..”

“If Hydra requires you to know this information, why don’t they give it to you. Why did you have to come here? Where is your handler?” The new Bucky winced at the mention of Hydra. You found that odd. You also found it odd that he didnt have a handler with him. Has Hydra come to trust him more to roam without one? That could dangerous for everyone. “Im no longer under control of Hydra. I got away from them. And I don't have a handler. I have a team now. Now, if you could give me what im asking for, so I can get out of this god awful decade and back home, that'd be great.” You looked at your soldier and nodded your head. “He'll give you what you want.” you paused, smirked and continued. “But i want something first..”

You stood up, dropping your shirt back to the floor, fully on display for both men, and you walked over to him, your soldier slapping your ass as you walk passed him. “You see, if I tell him to do something, he does it. And if I tell him to not do something, he doesn’t. So its up to you, if you get what you want. You just have to give me what i want. And what I want, is to compare the two of you. I can already tell that you're more muscular, more beefy than my lean soldier over there.” You turn and give him a smile. “And I know that he’s the best lay I’ve ever had. But you, you’re different. You might be him, but you're not. And I want to fuck you. The both of you.” You turned your head and looked at your soldier, his eyes blown black with lust, his hand slowly stroking his cock. You turned back to this new Bucky. The bigger, thicker, newer Bucky, and his eyes were now traveling up and down your body. Clearing his throat, he managed to choke out a “Yeah. Yeah, okay.” You gave him the biggest smile, taking off his shirt, and leading him back over to the couch.

Bucky knew he shouldn't be doing this. Tony told him not to fuck shit up. Not to do anything that could possibly fuck with time. But damn it, if he was gonna turn this down. If fucking his ex handler to get the information he needed from his former self, then you can bet your ass he was going to do it, no matter the outcome. He started taking off his boots and his jeans to match you and your soldier. And to no surprise, he still hadn’t learned how to put on underwear.

“So, how do you wanna do this?” Bucky asked you, still standing, while you and your soldier were seated on the couch. “Come here.” You say, and you point your finger to the arm of the couch. “Sit.” you say to him, you turn to look at your soldier. “Lay.” they both obey you, and nothing makes you feel better than being in charge. Being the one in power. Your soldier was laying far enough down on the couch, that you were able to straddle his face and lean over to take Bucky’s cock in your mouth. The three of you moaned at the same time. Bucky from your mouth around him, you from your soldier’s expert tongue plunging deep into your cunt, and your soldier from the taste of you. “Fuck, Doll. You’re so good at that” Bucky said, gripping onto your hair. You hummed around him, continuing your ministrations on him. Flicking your tongue over his slit, tasting the bitter precum. Underneath you, your soldier was driving you crazy, taking your clit between his lips and sucking, before plunging back into your tight wet heat. It only took a few more moments before you were coming hard all over his face, popping off of buckys dick and screaming from the intensity of your orgasm, your hand working on Bucky’s cock where your mouth stopped. “Sweetheart, that feels nice and all, but you’re gonna make me cum, and i was hoping to do that inside that pretty little pussy of yours.” All you can do is nod.

Getting up off your soldier’s face, you grabbed both of their hands, and stood on wobbly legs. Leading them over to a small semi-uncomfortable mattress laying on the floor, that you got just for you and your soldier, thankful for it now that you had two of these rather large man, one being larger than the other. “Lay down. On your back.” You tell Bucky, and he does as he’s told. And you come up to straddle his waist. Leaning down to kiss him hungrily, your hands exploring his body. His muscles were really so much thicker than your soldier's. His thighs, his arm, his abs, his face was fuller, he was still the most beautiful human being you’d ever seen, despite the demons inside of him. You move your hands up to his scar tissue. Breaking away from his mouth to kiss at his scars. By the exhale of breath on your neck, and the twitching of his cock against you, you could tell that he still liked that after 24 years. You smiled and kissed him again before trailing down his body with your mouth and sucking marks into his body. You had been dying to mark this man for two months, but couldn’t without fear of repercussion. But now that you had an almost exact body double, this was your time. You bit and sucked at his skin, and marked him up until the need for him to fill you was too much.

You sat up, and grabbed ahold of his cock and lined him up with your cunt, sinking down on him, groaning at the feeling. He filled you up so fucking good. You had to place your hands on his chest just to steady yourself. “Fuck, doll. You’re so fucking tight.” Bucky said as you rolled your hips against him, before lifting up and sinking back down. You look over at your soldier as you're bouncing up and down, he’s gone back to stroking himself, watching you as you ride his future self. “Touch yourself all you want baby, but don’t you dare come. Im not done with you yet.” you told him. He nodded, acknowledging what you said to him. You switch paces on Bucky, slowing down, slowly rolling your hips against his. He grabs ahold of your waist, digging his fingers into the skin there. His metal hand stronger than his other one. You cant wait to see the marks there tomorrow. He sits up, and starts sucking on your skin. Sucking a nipple into his mouth, and licking the bud there, before switching to the other nipple and giving it the same kind of treatment. You whisper in his ear, “You ready to really get this party going?” he pulled back and looked at you. Giving him a quick smirk, you turn to your soldier. “Come here. Come up behind me, baby” He does as he’s told, and you stop moving completely on top of Bucky.

You reached around you, and grabbed ahold of the other Bucky, and pulled him towards you. “On your knees baby, slide in next to him i need to feel you inside me, split me open” You whispered in his ear and kissed him, before letting go of him and steadying yourself on Bucky’s chest again, ready to feel your soldier’s thick cock slide into you, right along side the other one already inside you. “You ready?” you ask the both of them, getting a simultaneous “yes” from the both of them. Bucky slowly starts to slide in behind you, his cock rubbing against the other one already planted deep inside you. after a couple minutes of trying to work himself in, he’s finally buried to the hilt, and you've never felt so fucking full. “Fuck. Didnt think you could get any fucking tighter around my cock.” your soldier said from behind you. Both of them wait for you to get adjusted to them both being inside of you before either of them move.

You nod your head, letting them know that you’re ready for them to move. The soldier behind you slides all but his tip out, and slams back into you, making you cry out. They set a steady rhythm, when one pulls out, the other plunges in. Bucky still has a hold of your wasit, fingers digging in as he guides you up and down his cock. The soldier behind you snakes his metal arm around to your front and clasps his hand around your throat, choking you the way you like it. His other hand tangles in your hair, pulling your head back roughly and biting your neck, almost hard enough to break the skin. The thing you loved about fucking The Winter Soldier, is that he was so rough with you, and you hated vanilla sex. You loved it rough. 

At this point, your arousal is running down your legs. The sounds mixing in the air, absolutely erotic. Both Buckys moaning, groaning, cursing at the feeling of being in such a tight space, the feeling of the dragging of their cocks on each other as they thrust in and out of you driving them crazy. Everything is just so stimulating. Bucky moves his metal hand from your waist to your clit, rubbing harsh circles around it, driving you mad. You know you’re not going to last much longer with all the pleasure coursing through your body. Your body feels like its on fire, and you don’t want this to end. You place one hand on your soldiers hand that's still gripping your neck, and turn your head so you can kiss him. He dominates the kiss, his tongue entering your mouth, and wrestling yours with it. At this moment, it feels like the best kiss you’ve had in your life. The next thing you know, he moves his metal hand from your throat, and you now have two cold metal hands rubbing your clit, and you’re done for. Your walls clench hard around their cocks. “Ah. Oh. Oh. FUuuuuuuck.” you scream as you come, not expecting your orgasm to hit you that hard.

Both men keep fucking into you, chasing their orgasm, your pussy walls still clenching around them. Underneath you, Bucky comes first, spraying his warm come all over your walls, and on his former self’s cock. At the feeling of Bucky’s orgasm, your soldier came moments after, filling you up once again with come. He pulled out first, and Bucky lifted you off of him after. You whimpered, at the feeling of being empty, and at the soreness between your legs. You beckoned your soldier to come lay down next to you, as you cuddled into the both of them. All too worn out to clean yourselves off. You looked at the man from the future. “I got what I wanted. Now, you get what you want. When you’re both ready, he will give you all the information you need.” he nodded, and you fell asleep, the previous activities too much for you to stay awake.

Half an hour later you wake up to the sound of the two men speaking. Your soldier in only his pants, and Bucky fully clothed, likely ready to leave and get back home. “Thanks again. This mission would have failed miserably with out this information.” Bucky told his former self. He looked over to the mattress where you were now sitting up, grimacing at the slight discomfort between your legs. “And thank you for that, doll. I had fun.” he walked over to you and placed a kiss on your head. “Hey, it was my pleasure.” you say. You watch him walk to the door and leave. “Come on. Lets get cleaned up.” you look at your watch, “We're late. They’re gonna ask questions. Don’t speak. Let me do the talking.” You go to stand up, but the discomfort was all too real, so Bucky cleaned you up, helped you get dressed, and carried you out of the safe house. This was going to be a tough one to explain to the boss man.

****

*Bucky*

Bucky walked back to his motel room, ready to get the rest of his stuff, and get back home. He needed to finish this mission, and he couldn't really do much of anything sitting in 1992 in some shabby non descript motel. He gathered everything in his backpack and set the time machine to the date and place he needed to be, and he was on his way back home.

He walked into the Avenger tower. Beyond wore out. Beyond tired. And fuck, he still hadnt eaten. All eyes in the room flicked over to him as he walked through the door. Steve getting up to embrace his friend in a welcoming hug. “Welcome back, pal”. Tony spoke up, I don’t know whether to be happy that my machine works properly, or upset that you didnt get stuck somewhere.” Bucky rolled his eyes at him, and tossed him the machine. “Yeah, that's the last time im using that thing too. I don’t like it.” He walked to his bedroom and flopped down on his bed, before eventually showering, and changing into a pair of sweats and tank top and walking out to make himself something to eat. He walked into the kitchen, where Natasha and Wanda were talking some kind of girl talk. When Nat seen him, she stopped in the middle of what she was saying. “What?” Bucky asks her. She didnt say anything, just gave him a smile and gestured towards his chest where his tank top was doing a horrible job of hiding the marks you left on him. “Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Questions?


End file.
